This invention relates to a pedestal for mounting a seat in a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a pedestal which is adapted to be anchored to the floor of the vehicle and which is adapted to mount the seat for turning about an upright axis so that the seat may be swivelled between different positions. Swivel seats are commonly used in trucks, vans, recreational vehicles and the like.
Pedestals for swivel seats usually comprise a base adapted to be anchored to the vehicle floor and adapted to rotatably support a member which serves a mounting platform for the seat. The safety harness for strapping the occupant in the seat is attached to the swivel platform and is adapted to swivel with the seat.
Existing federal safety regulations require that the pedestal be able to withstand a very severe pull test which simulates the upward and forward force imposed on the pedestal by the safety harness during impact. In order for the pedestal to pass the test, the base must remain anchored to the vehicle floor when subjected to the specified force and, in addition, the swivel platform must not pull upwardly and forwardly from the base by more than a designated distance. To meet the safety regulations, prior pedestals have been made from heavy materials and by expensive manufacturing procedures. As a result, such pedestals are both high in cost and high in weight.